Coffee & Tea, Cream & Sugar
by DBJonah
Summary: Bakura wakes early in the morning and heads to the cafe on the corner, he didnt expect to see a distressed Yami there. What will he do? Oneshot.Darkshipping.


Sephy- Hello again! This is something that popped into my head and I wanted to get it out. Don't worry I'm still working on College March and BIWSWY.

Bakura she's not lying, she's trying really hard to remember the chapter she lost and if she can't remember she just goes along until she remembers something.

Sephy- Thank you Bakura now will you do the honors please?

Bakura she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all, neither the Anime nor the Manga and if she did then it would be Yaoi and Anzu would be dead…..

Sephy- um……..yeah on with the story….

_Italics_ is Bakura's thoughts

**Coffee & Tea, Cream & Sugar**

The alarm clock rung loud and clear in Bakura's ear, he smacked it off the night stand and rolled over, cocooning himself in the blankets. The only thing seeable was his messy hair poking out of the blanket; he lay there for a few more minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Ryou walked in rubbing his eye muttering sleepily "Bakura...What's going on?" Ryou yawned and stretched. "Nothing Ryou go back to bed it's too early for you to be up" Ryou looked at a clock, 5:30 it read. "Ok Bakura I'll see you later" He yawned before shuffling back into his bedroom. Bakura jumped in the shower and didn't come out until the hot water was gone and he was certain he was clean, he smelled of Herbal Tea and Mint. Throwing on his boxers he walked into his room as he towel dried his hair, searching his dresser he found socks, a black turtle-neck, and carpenter jeans. He ran a brush through his hair quickly, getting the snarls out before shaking his head sending the spikes everywhere. Happy with his hair job he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his leather jacket before heading out the door.

He walked down the street to a corner café called Cream & Sugar, the café owner was a nice woman in her twenties and she didn't mind his company even when he started going on about the Millennium Items. The café bell chimed as he walked into the place, it was warm and comfortable. It had tables and chairs when you walked in but in the back were some arm chairs and couches in front of a large fireplace that crackled merrily, separating the furniture from the fire place was a beautiful marble coffee table. He decided he liked this place from the first time he walked in, which would be the time Ryou dragged him in insisting he at least try it. The woman smiled at him and nodded, already knowing what he wanted, he gave a small smile in return; yup Ryou habits were getting to him alright. He walked over to the back but stopped short as he noticed someone was sitting in his favorite large plush armchair. There sat the pharaoh, head in hands. He seemed a bit distressed which was unusual for his usual attitude. Bakura smirked slightly and walked over.

"Well if it isn't the Pharaoh, what a pleasure meeting you here" He smirked as he waited for a reaction but none came. He looked at the other; Yami hadn't moved an inch from the taunt. "Ok…..Hey Pharaoh!" still no reaction from Yami. "Grrr! Will you pay attention?" He grasped Yami's shoulder and turned him around but jumped back at what he saw. Yami didn't have the normal 'I'm King of Games' look on his face, instead it was a look of sorrow and pain, a look Bakura had never seen on Yami's face nor did he want to see it again for that matter. "Yes Bakura?" What! No 'What do you want Tomb Robber!' There was definitely something wrong here. Yami's voice wasn't in his usual tone but was so, so soft in fact that Bakura almost couldn't here him. "Um……are you ok?" Bakura decided that taunts wouldn't get any reaction so he took the 'Ryou approach' as he called it. "I'm fine Bakura, there's nothing wrong with me" Yami attempted a smile but it was a pitiful one.

"Don't toy with me Yami I know there's something wrong with you" Bakura scooted Yami over and sat with him in the large plush armchair. "So what's up? Spill the sand from the hour glass less I force it out" Yami chuckled. Aha! A reaction! "C'mon, ya know you wanna tell me" Bakura poked at Yami teasingly. "You seem to be the only one who has noticed me. Yugi's too busy with his girlfriend, Jou's out of town with his sister, and Tristan hasn't come by at all…." Yami hung his head. "And what about Kiaba and the Ishtar's?" Bakura asked causing Yami to lift his head again and look into the dancing flames. "Kiaba could care less and the Ishtar's are in Egypt though I did call Malik and he was a good friend but he can't come down because of the work they're doing" Yami sighed. "Well I'm here and listening now so what's the problem?" Bakura looked at the flames with Yami, they were pretty, beautiful even but he had more important matters to discuss. "Well…you see….ever since Yugi and Anzu got together everyone seems to be ignoring me…..its like Yugi doesn't even see me anymore, even Jou seems to be ignoring me" Yami looked down as tears filled his eyes. "How can they-wait a minute! Yugi and…Anzu...Together!" Bakura nearly fell out of the chair laughing. "I knew it was bound to happen!" He laughed a few more minutes before calming himself and sitting back up.

"So…as I were saying…How can they not see you, no offense but your hair sticks out more than Yugi's…that's not helping is it…?" Yami shook his head. _Ok Bakura think…what would Ryou say? _"Ok…so everyone's ignoring you and that upsets you?" Bakura wasn't sure if it was the right question considering he wasn't good with these kind of talks…actually he wasn't good with helping people with their problems period, that was Ryou's department but he couldn't very well call the boy and wake him up at 6 in the morning. Yami nodded "I know it sounds a bit selfish but I just don't understand why everyone talks to me one day and then ignores me when Yugi and Anzu get together" His voice cracked a few times as a few tears seemed to fall. Bakura understood, it was the Pharaohs first time being ignored like he wasn't there, Bakura was very familiar with that feeling, too familiar in fact. He was actually happy Ryou cared for him even after all he'd done to the boy, thanks to Ryou he had regained lost emotions, now the two were as close as twin brothers. His stomach growled slightly, now that he remembered where was the woman? His hot drink and pop tart should have been done half an hour ago. He was about to call out to the woman when she emerged carrying a trey with two hot drinks, one of coffee and the other of tea. There were other things on the try too, two plates of pop tarts, a small thing of crème and a bowl of sugar cubes.

"Sorry that took so long Mr. Bakura, I was beginning to prepare your drink when I noticed your friend so I decided to make something for him too, I hope you like tea sir" She smiled and walked off, waving at Bakura when he said thank you to her. Bakura picked up his coffee and sipped it "So…I take it this is your first time being ignored?" Yami nodded "Yes…I've never been ignored before, In Egypt I was never ignored but that's understandable, I was Pharaoh…" The tears fell freely now. Bakura handed Yami his tea "I know how you feel Yami, I've been ignored my self and trust me, I know its no trip down the road. It hurts a lot" He split a pop tart in half and handed Yami half of it before taking a bite of his half. "Bakura…" Yami nibbled his half "Yesh? What?" Bakura swallowed and looked at Yami. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He looked at Bakura. "Well besides the fact that Ryou's rubbing off on me I guess I learned to like you, no offense but I like this side of you better than the 'I'm King of Games' side of you….no I don't mean you should be sad everyday I mean you need to….to…..hm….what do you need to do?..." Bakura pondered this before he found an answer "Ah! You need to loosen up a bit ya know, get rid of the whole 'I'm King of Games' attitude and stop taking everything so seriously" Bakura smiled a genuine smile, which was rare for him. "Ya know…your right" Yami smiled. "Maybe they aren't ignoring me, maybe it's just the fact that Yugi and Anzu are together so they're too distracted to notice anything else around them, Yugi has been a bit day dreamy as of late" Yami seemed to brighten up a bit.

The two chuckled "Thanks Bakura, I really needed that" Yami blushed slightly as he said this. Bakura smiled and slipped an arm around Yami's shoulders "Hey what are friends for….why are you blushing?" Bakura poked at Yami's cheek which only got redder and hotter by the poke. "I-its nothing…" Yami said as he swatted Bakura's hand away. "Oh it's something! Your face is completely red! You must be coming down with someone!" Bakura laughed. "Fine, ok! It's you I like!" He hid his face in his hands as Bakura stopped laughing. "Really…Wow…" _I didn't think anybody liked me at all…..well except Ryou but he likes just about anybody, still I never thought the Pharaoh…no…Yami would say something like that…why do I feel all warm and fuzzy inside? _Bakura stared at Yami as his train of thought finally ended. "Thanks that means a lot…really it does, I take it you know Yugi and his friends aren't very fond of me" Bakura stated matter-of-factly. "I know but I like you that has to count for something" Yami smiled and bit into the nibbled pop tart. "It counts for everything" Bakura smiled and kissed Yami on the cheek causing the other to blush and smile.

"Aww you two make such a cute couple!" The café owner woman smiled at them. They both blushed but linked hands anyway, both happy the woman was so very excepting of them. They finished their beverages and pop tarts, Bakura wanted to pay but the woman told them it was on the house because her café had produced such a cute couple. Bakura chuckled as he walked out the door with Yami, their hands still linked as they walked down the street together towards the house.

**END**

Sephy- so how'd you like it?

Bakura- It's beautiful! A masterpiece!

Sephy- Thanks Bakura! Any one agree with him? Please review! Id love to know what you have to say!


End file.
